thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Part II
'''Part II '''of Meme House originally streamed on the 5th of August, 2019. The stream is 2 hours long, about as long as Part I if you exclude the time spent on CAS at the beginning. The main feature of Part II is the Basemental Drugs mod added by Kirillian, leading to several scenes of the Bogans getting high and acting stupid. Plot and Events Part II starts with Bulk Bogan in jail for shooting a ghost to death, with Liquid Bogan's ghost replacing him at the Bogan House. Outside, Dio Brando is repeatedly prank-calling the police, before deciding to visit the nice old lady next door. DIO knocks on the door and the old lady lets him in, unsuspecting. DIO sits next to her while she's watching Jeopardy, before heading to the bathroom, taking a cataclysmic diarrhea shit, with his pants on. He then proceeds to go outside, and express his known hatred for trashcans by kicking the lady's trashcan. He heads back inside and starts taking a nap in her bed, which is the final straw that makes the lady stop watching her favorite show to call out the vampire's actions as "inappropriate". DIO starts talking with the old lady, telling her how he stole Jonathan Joestar's body and how he thinks it's weird to urinate with his foster brother's penis instead of his own. He also tells her that he is afraid of vampires, which the lady thinks is stupid. DIO reacts to this comment by slapping the shit out of her, kicking her in the croutch and going home. As DIO gets back home, Naked Bogan is back, having broken out of prison with the help of the members of his former gang, The Thotties, who gave him a new outfit with some Fuck-Me Moon Shoes as a parting gift. Liquid Bogan vanishes, knowing that his job as a stand-in is done. Garfield and Bogan start to fix the bullshit Liquid has left behind, as he broke the house's toilet, which is now squirting all over the bathroom. Bogan needs to take a pee, and doesn't want to wait for Garfield to fix the broken toilet, so he runs over to the old lady's house, breaks in, takes the pee and then runs back home without saying a word to her and without flushing the toilet either. Bogan is put into an awkward situation when suddenly the cops show up at the house. Luckily for him, they're not there to take them back to jail, but actually because DIO called them to fix the leaking toilet. DIO complains to the police officer that he can't use the toilet, which one of them finds so ridiculous that he points a gun at the vampire. The cops leave, frustrated that their time was wasted by such an idiotic call. As Garfield arrives from work, dead tired, DIO decides to surprise his roommate with an EVIL chocolate cake. He then goes on the internet again and starts editing JoJokes to post on r/ShitpostCrusaders. He then becomes a Grand-Master Vampire by doing the dishes, and decides to test his new mind-control powers to command Bogan to clean. Unfortunately for DIO, Bulk's mind is a wasteland, and he instead ends up watching Jeopardy, leaving DIO frustrated at the waste of his vampiric energy. DIO tries to suck the blood of a pizza girl who is walking around at night, but he takes too long to change into his Dark Form and she goes away. He then decides to drink the blood of the old lady next door instead. While she is knocked out, DIO bakes himself a chocolate cake, and receives a call from The Master Vampire from Vampire Town. DIO ghosts the Count, but then remembers that if he killed him, than he would be the one to rule over all vampires. He tries to call the Count to his house, but he can't reach him. DIO now has a new objective, and starts planning his next move. While DIO is lost in thought, eating his chocolate cake, the old lady wakes up. DIO offers her some cake, which she accepts. This however, was only a trick to lower her guard. When she's least expecting, DIO steals her wig, which makes the old lady freak out and run away from her own house. DIO then decides to bake Spooky Cookies, but he is spooked instead when the old lady teleports behind him and demands him to stop. Furious, DIO kicks her trashcan repeatedly, then goes back home, as the Sun is coming out. After DIO arrives home, he sells his old bed for an expensive coffin. Seeing DIO wasting money like that, and realizing that Garfield is the only one with a job, Bogan decides to get a job himself. Having previous experience with gangs, he decides to join the Mafia, becoming a Tough Guy at Mobwives. Garfield, feeling cranky after taking a shower, decides to go on the internet to have some fun, but ends up ordering the crew five weed bongs. DIO notices this and scolds him for that, but Garfield doesn't care and simply goes to take a shit. Bogan decides to take one of the bongs to the nice old lady next door, as well as a selfie of himself that he framed on her wall. By giving her the bong, Bogan discovers that DIO has actually implanted a fleshbug in her brain, forcing her to sell drugs to innocent children. She begs Bogan for help, but he instead just buys weed from her and leaves. Back home, Bogan realizes that he bought the wrong strain of weed to bake the amazing recipe of Weed Pizza that he saw on the internet. Angry, he throws the weed on the floor and then calls over the local shaman for different droogs. The shaman, Wario, soon arrives at the Bogan House and gives Bogan a cup of Ayahuasca tea, telling him to drink it up for a spiritual journey. As Bogan begins to feel sick and goes to the bathroom to vomit, DIO offers some of the weed that Bulk just brought home to Wario, who accepts it and rips a big one, before DIO himself smokes some too. The Ayahuasca finally kicks in, as Bogan starts to trip megaballs. Bogan, high out of his mind travels to the city gym, takes off his clothes and starts to poomp the mooskels with his floppy cock out in front of a group of several people. As he is poomping, one of the gym trainers, who enthusiastically starts cheering for him, unaware that Bogan doesn't even know who he is or where he is at anymore. The two start dancing, before Bogan suddenly whips out a pistol and shoots a random, innocent woman in the head, instantly killing her. As everyone panics, Bogan nonchalantly resumes the poomp, directly in front of the corpse of the woman he just murdered. After poomping for a bit, he goes outside and starts rummaging a trashcan, looking for something to eat, which disgusts Death, who had arrived to claim the soul of the woman Bogan had murdered. As Bogan tries to eat the bacon he found in the trash, he drifts away after closing his eyes. He starts to hallucinate, believing he has left the physical plane and that a benevolent entity is talking to him. The entity takes him further into the astral plane, where he finds a giant purple pill. Without thinking twice, Bogan swallows the pill in a heartbeat, and ends up vomiting all over the sidewalk. Awoken by this, Bogan remembers that he is super late for work, and decides to head to the Mafia Casino where he works, still tripping. DIO then goes to visit Grandma, to drink her blood. He is unable to, but ends up buying more weed. He then finds a random Stand User walking around at night and drinks his blood instead. He then heads to the gym, where he finds out that the cops are there because someone has been murdered. DIO doesn't give a fuck about that tho, and proceeds to smoke the weed he bought earlier in front of the cops, who don't seem to care either. After DIO arrives home, he then wastes literally all the money of the household on weed seeds, and then tells Garfield to bake the Weed Pizza that Bogan was talking about earlier. Garfield agrees to bake the pizza, leaving it in the fridge for later as he was late to work. Bogan wakes up to find that the Weedza that he wanted so much is in the fridge, and starts eating it immediately. Wario then comes over to hang out and he, Bogan and DIO have a weed party where they get super stoned and dance to electronic music. The Part ends with Wario leaving and Garfield arriving home, blissfully unaware of the fact that everyone had a great time without him. Character Debuts *Wario *Madeline Bynum Memorable Quotes Category:Parts Category:Season 1